


Faded Light

by Kiridork



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiridork/pseuds/Kiridork
Summary: Kyo's thoughts as he is left by himself while everyone is at the hospital.





	Faded Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my very first fanfic on here! I've written, like four times before, but this one I thought was good enough to post haha. This is based off of a comic I made two years ago which I'll like at the end of this. I'd like to thank my Furuba discord server for giving me the courage to post this. I would also personally like to thank Miri who was so nice to edit this for me! Enjoy!  
> link to comic: https://kiridork.tumblr.com/post/161912244923/i-always-wondered-what-happened-to-him-when

He felt numb. He felt as though everything was going in slow motion but also as if he blinked everything would be missed. He couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t move. He was just there. It didn’t even occur to Kyo that he was walking towards Shigure’s house until it was right in front of him. The lights turned off, but the door unlocked. He noticed it when he slid open the door. It was dark and cold. Looking around, there were things out of place as though the people here were in a rush to leave. It was the opposite feeling that the house would bring. It was usually bright and filled with warm feelings, a warm feeling you get when you’re home. Now it was just an empty house. An empty house void of the person who made it a home.

Mindlessly taking off his shoes, Kyo slowly made it up the stairs to his room. It wasn’t until he made it in there that he felt like he could think. Think about what had happened in the span of hours. The red head trudged past his unmade bed that was usually kept well-made and tidy, but in the rush to try and leave this morning was well forgotten. To try and leave and avoid the feeling he woken up with: a sense that something was going to go wrong today. His feeling was correct.

Kyo opened the door to his balcony letting in the cool weather that the rain from this morning brought in. He sat down at the opening of the door and looked out to the trees surrounding the house. He should have just left while he could this morning, to avoid the huge mess that was waiting to happen. But Tohru insisted he stayed for breakfast and he couldn’t say no to her.

Tohru…

The thought of her made his stomach turn. He just couldn’t believe that she… that Tohru would even feel that way about him. He didn’t want to believe it, believe what Momiji was saying at school, about how Tohru would have been joyful if his curse was broken. Momiji basically telling him about her feeling that he knew were there but deep down wanted it to not be true. He could have avoided this. He could have avoided Tohru’s attempt at her confession, avoided him blatantly asking her then calling her stupid when his worst fears were made true. Kyo could have avoided tell her about her mom.

If it was up to Kyo, he would have never told Tohru about Kyoko. With Tohru confessing her love for him, he had no choice. She had to see how awful of a person he was. He told her about his friendship with her mom, about the hat, about the car accident. Kyo told her about how he was there and how he could have saved her if it wasn’t for the curse. The damned curse that caused him to hesitate and for the most important person in Tohru’s life to get killed. All he did was protect himself… all the damn time. To shift the blame on someone else because he couldn’t handle it being his fault.

This could have been avoided. He could have avoided running away from her, trying to distance himself from her to try and think it out. Thinking that maybe when he could think, he could come back and actually have a conversation. Who would have thought Tohru would have gone after him? Who could have known that the cliff would crumble and she would fall?

All that blood. She was bleeding from her head badly. She was hardly conscious when he found her. Kyo remembered looking at her through tears as she just whispered that it’s okay. He remembered grabbing her hand, her soft hands into his own rough ones, and planting a gentle kiss onto her lips. Everything faded and blurred as her lips relaxed, indicating that she wasn’t conscious. Everything was still faded and blurred until he got home.

His thoughts wondered to Tohru and if she was okay. No one had called yet and if they did, he couldn’t bring himself to go downstairs and answer. What if… what if Tohru wasn’t okay? What if her injuries were worse than what it seemed? What if that was the last time he would ever see her? Her face, the way she smiled or cried, the way that she said his name with that special ring to it that he loved so much. What if the light and warmness of this house was gone forever? And it was all his fault? It was all of his fault. All of it.

The trees he was so intently staring at all of sudden were a blur of green as he felt something roll down his cheek. He touched his cheek as more tears fell down and onto his hand and jeans. Kyo felt himself shaking as sobs left his mouth. He put his face into his hands as all of the emotions that were locked under the feeling of numbness broke out and washed over his body. What had he done? This was all of his fault. It was his fault that Tohru was hurt. It was his fault for Kyoko and for his mom. It was his fault for blaming Yuki. It was his fault to think that he could get away with not facing all of the problems he has stored for years.

This could have avoided. He could have avoided being around Tohru and so stupidly falling in love with her. He could have avoided ever meeting her. He could have avoided ever making that damn bet with Akito leading him to Shigure’s. He could have avoided ever meeting Kyoko and getting so involved with her and her family. He didn’t even deserve the warm and lit feeling that Tohru gave him. Tohru didn’t deserve to be treated the way that he treated her. She didn’t deserve the terrible heartache that he always seemed to give her. She didn’t deserve to be tormented with the curse that was the Sohma family. She didn’t deserve to end up in the hospital the same way that her Mom was.

All of this could have been avoided. But it wasn’t and it happened. There was nothing he could do as Kyo sobbed all alone in the darkness, his own light slowly going dim as the guilt consumed it.


End file.
